As the story ARKS
by FarronTheKid
Summary: "Well here we are, Our First year at beacon. We are all here for our own reasons and yet we all have the same purpose: To aid man kind survive in a world that is against us." Alice Team ARKS Alice Wonder, Riley Violet, Kanos Light, and Sylis Grey. They are team ARKS. One of beacons newest teams. [This is all happening in the events of RWBY V.1] First Fanfiction! T for cursing.


**Hello readers I'm FarronTheKid or just Farron and I'm here to start writing fanfiction so uh yeah it's gonna be an OC story and I hope ya like it so yeah. Is there gonna be romance? maybe fabulous [LGBT+] ships or just straight ships maybe both I dunno. Are there gonna be cast from the show like Team RWBY? yeah but there will be few interactions.**

Team ARKS [Pronounced as Arks Duh]

Alice Wonder

Riley Violet

Kanos Light

Sylis Grey

[Lead by Alice Wonder]

 **[[LINE BREAK]]**

Name: Alice Wonder (Leader)

Gender: Female

Race:Half white tiger[1] faunus (no animal features besides sharp teeth, exceptional hearing/vision, and night vision)

Weapon: A white Longbow and quiver with black accents, with Electric/fire dust crystal arrowheads referred to as LongShot.

Slogan: "It's a Long shot but I think I can handle it"

Semblance:Creating small portals that lead to other areas that she envisions. But can only last 5 minutes if held any longer it causes body pain, nosebleeds, and loss of consciousness.

Physical description: Lithe, 5"6, Royal blue eyes, dark gray pullover hoodie with white lining, black headphones often on or draped around her shoulders, black loose cargo pants, mid length white hair, pale skinned, black hiking boots, small silver ring on left middle finger, and a white fang logo cut into the skin on her left shoulder blade.

History: grew up in a small town outside vale called Koren which was overran by Grimm and in the chaos of the attack lost her parents. Was taken into the white fang where she was constantly mistreated and later got marked by them [which left scarring in the form of their logo] after learning to control her semblance and aura and used them to escaped. Later on she became good friends with another half faunus then lost him to the white fang in a robbery at a dust shop. After which she promised to get stronger, for him, and for her parents as cliche as it was it's how she felt.

Personality: A bit shy but is well mannered. Polite, respectful, defensive of victims of bullies, and curious. Self conscious. Likes to read, listens to music often, and enjoys being alone.

Fighting style: Long range arrow shots, capable of close combat and uses various pressure points and fast jabs, scout assassinations, and speed fighting.

Team relationship: has come to respect her team, though often gets into fights with Sylis

Stats  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: C+  
Fight Speed: B  
Agility: S  
Intelligence: A-  
Aura control: B-  
Dust capability: B+

Riley Violet

Female

Human

Purple coloured claymore (1 meter blade) turns into 2 separate blades dust (Ice) infused blade called Laminas Glacial

X-ray vision

Physically fit, 5" 4, deep purple eyes and long wavy black hair with purple ends, wears a black trench coat with her swords sheath on belt, a black long sleeved shirt with her logo on the back in purple, white loose jeans, and gray tennis shoes. Black metal braces on each forearm, and a copper pin on his coat.

Grew up in vale with her parents and sister. Had a decent childhood, but was often bullied by classmates for her lack of friends. Despite her parents insistence on her becoming a doctor [2]  
she wanted to become a huntress.

Shy at first glance but once one gets into fighting she's a bit defensive, but very optimistic.

Close range hits often uses kicks and slashes and resourcefully uses the terrain to her advantage.

Happy with her team but gets into fights with Alice who she has a crush [3] on but doesn't want to admit it.

Stats  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: A  
Fight Speed: D  
Agility: C  
Intelligence: C-  
Aura:B+  
Dust: S

Kanos Light

Male

Human

Light grey cutlass' with black accents combined with a Winchester Rifle (Black/fear/illusion/flare dust) the blade of the cutlass folds back to reveal the rifle barrel, that if shot with the illusion round will cause any living thing that one sees becomes a similar version of their worst fear it wears off in 2 minutes. The weapon is called Darkened Lights.

Able to move objects with his mind if he can lift them himself.

Buff build, 5"9, short blonde -almost white- hair, his right eye is light grey and his left eye is black, light gray sweatpants, light blue T-shirt, black running shoes, black sweat band on right wrist, a dark grey belt that holds the sheaths for his weapons, and wears black shades.

Only child verbally abusive mother and, lost his father that the age of 12, was taken into child protective services by the age of 14. Since then he wanted to help people.

Emotionally distant, strategic, rarely talks around people besides the staff and her team even then he's rather quiet. Tries to get along with everyone.

Mid-ranged attacks are quick, precise, and calculated.

He likes his team, they're the only ones he's opened up to.

Stats  
Strength: C-  
Endurance: D  
Fight Speed: A-  
Agility: A+  
Intelligence: S  
Aura: D+  
Dust: C-

Sylis Grey

Male

Human

A grey whip that doubles as a sword made mainly of metal. The whip's handle has a dial that controls the amount of tension of the wires of the whip blade which allows it to transform it into a sword or whip. Referred to as the Slasher.

Can manipulate/conduct electricity at will and uses the whip to conduct electricity.

Average build, 6"1, deep green eyes, black spiked hair with grey highlights, black jeans, grey and black jacket, green undershirt, dark grey boots, silver necklace with small blue charm.

He grew up in Vacuo. He had an average childhood, and a reasonably well off family. became a hunter just for the hell of it.

He is the humorous one on the team, making puns, jokes whenever possible. Can be serious when needed. Talks a lot, very social. Often called a loose cannon by some staff and students.

short-mid range attacks, attacks are numerous and powerful.

Likes his team even when he teases them and acts a bit of a dirt bag. Often gets into fights with Alice and flirts with Riley Despite her disinterest in him.

Stats  
Strength: A-  
Endurance: D+  
Fight Speed: C  
Agility: B-  
Intelligence: C-  
Aura: S  
Dust: C-

 **[1] White tigers are really cool look them up.**

 **[2] Asian family stereotypes because reasons.**

 **[3] damn me and my fab' ships.**

 **This is just gonna be a short start but yeah I'll write more in future chapters. Also RANDOM UPDATES because of school and such.**

 **I don't own RWBY but I can dream**

 **[[LINE BREAK]]**

Alice looked around the airship lazily. Her music played in her ears, blocking out almost all outside noise. Not many people stood out to her. There was a blonde crushing a smaller girl in a red cloak in a bear hug, and a guy with antlers coming from the side of his head. ' _Good to know I'm not the only faunus.'_ She mentally commented watching the boy browsing through his scroll.

Her eyes flickered to the window by her current seat. Her eyes slowly start to drift closed until she felt someone lightly tap her on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw a girl who seemed a bit distressed, she seemed to be shaking a bit. She took off her headphones.

"H-hi, would you mind if I-I sit with you?You don't have t-to say-ay yes." she asked stuttering and with a sheepish smile.

"Sure, why not." Alice shrugged. She's been wanting a bit of company so this seemed to be a good option.

"O-okay, thanks." she stuttered again while putting her bag into the above head compartment.

She quietly took a seat beside Alice the silence was heavy awkward so she decided to break it with a question.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Alice

"O-oh I'm Riley, Riley Violet. And you?" She replied

"I'm Alice Wonder. It's a pleasure to meet you." she replied "Where's you from?"

"I'm from downtown Vale. And you?" She replied

"I was from Koren a small town outside Vale."

"Wait was? What do you me-" she was cut off by a guy walking in between them. He had a black jacket on with a green shirt underneath.

"Hey there beautiful why don't you ditch this chick and hang out with me?" he asked Riley flirtatiously

"Hey buddy! we're trying to have a conversation here." Commented Alice her voice annoyed and a bit louder than her usual speech volume.

"Why don't you fuck off." He shot back causing Alice to stand up clenching her fists.

"Why don't you say that for my _fist_ can hear you!" She raised her voice and taking a fighting stance.

"Alice?" She heard a small voice call her name. She looked behind the boy and saw Riley "Let's just go. He's not worth it." Her words seemed to calm her down a bit. She unclenched her fists and got out of her fighting stance.

"Fine. Let's move." She commented in a calm voice as she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

Riley reached up to the overhead compartment to get her bag out. She struggled but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't free it.

"Um, Alice?" she asked trying to get the other girls attention

"Hm?" hummed Alice in acknowledgement

"My bag is stuck." she demonstrated this by tugging hard on the handle of her bag

"Here let me take care of that." Offered the boy "The names Sylis by the way." He said with a wink. He cracked his knuckles and gripped the bag and pulled hard. It still didn't give way.

"Here." Alice said before activating her semblance to make a portal under the bag to her hands.

"Th-Thanks." thanked Riley slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Aw come one that's not even fair!" exclaimed Sylis spreading his arms.

"All's fair in love and war." Replied Alice with a sly smirk. She then turned and began walking away with Riley. Sylist took this opportunity to try to kick her feet out from under her. He quietly came up from behind her and stooped low and swept his legs under her. To his surprise she jumped over them and kicked the side of his head.

"Good to see you're taking what I said to heart. But-" she paused and leaned down "You'll have to do better than that." He groaned in response.

A small chime ran through the airship and a holographic image of a woman with blonde hair tied back with the exception of a small amount which was curled and to the right of her face. A small pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She began to speak.

' _Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.'_ Her tone was professional and a bit strict.

" _ **This is gonna be one hell of a year"**_ Everyone collectively thought as they neared beacon.

And then Jaune threw up.

 ** _"Well here we are, Our First year at beacon. We are all here for our own reasons and yet we all have the same purpose: To aid man kind survive in a world that is against us."_**

 **[[LINE BREAK]]**

 **And that my friends and foes was the first chapter. Please follow or favourite this story leave reviews and also I'm gonna need another team for my team to kinda hang out with my team. Just follow the format as I did at the start so yeah just message me or leave it in a review. Well I've gotta go. Have a great evening or day~!**


End file.
